You Were Mine
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: She so much wanted to awake from this nightmare. For him to be beside her and their children soundly asleep down the hall. Yet she knew that it was real. Painfully real. Stephanie McMahonxHHHxKatie Lea. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: No copyright and/or trademark infringement was intended. I do not have any rights to the WWE or the song You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks.

**Summary**: She so much wanted to awake from this nightmare. For him to be beside her and their children soundly asleep down the hall. Yet she knew that it was real. Painfully real. Steph/HHH. One-Shot Songfic.

* * *

**You Were Mine**

_

* * *

_

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of_

Stephanie McMahon loathed her father for being right. She so wanted to prove him wrong; she had for seven long years. Her father had told her that Paul was not worth her time. That he would be unfaithful to her as he had his previous girlfriend.

For seven long years he had been faithful to her or at least the very least to her knowledge he had been. Shortly after his return from his right quad injury she and the other creative writers placed a newly promoted diva as his valet.

A mistake that she regretted every day. The new diva was seemly perfect. Tall and curvy in all the right places. A seductive British accent. A force to be wrecked with in the ring. A no nonsense type of girl. More importantly a woman that could hold her own inside and outside the ring. She had been the perfect diva to be Paul's valet.

Too perfect in retrospective. The two had supposedly fallen in love with no thought of his marital status or how many children called him father.

_I Can Find A Reason To Hang On_

Every memory was worth the pain of remembering. Every caress and kiss implanted in her mind and burnt into her skin. Their children.

_What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven_

She so wanted to forgive him for his infidelity. To make everything go away. Yet he didn't want to be forgiven. He was happy with his women's champion. The pair of champions did everything together even going to the gym. Something that was sacred to him.

_Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone  
_

She wasn't truly alone. She had her parents, brother, sister-in-law, nephews, and most importantly her children. Yet she felt alone.

_Chorus #1:_  
_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
_

Stephanie hadn't had a good's night sleep since before her brother and sister-in-law informed her of the affair. That morning had been seven long months ago. She had nightmares. She tortured herself with images of what they could be doing or had done. She cringed and wanted to vomit every time she thought of the time she had caught them.

_What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
_

She wanted to yell and scream. Punch and kick. Strip titles and fire a certain British diva. They were together for seven long years. Did that mean nothing? Their children? Did they mean nothing?

_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After_

Sitting on the floor with photo albums slung across her bedroom floor, Stephanie smiled bitterly at her wedding album. October 18th, 2003 had been one of the best days of her life only being beat by her children's births. She laughed at her best friend's drunken appearance and her brother's look of annoyance in the photo of the Wedding Party.

She started sobbing harder when she came across the photo of her being walked down by her father. She turned the page as she wiped away never ending tears.

_But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade_

The last photo of the album had been taken long before he had even proposed to her. It was the first photo that was taken of them together. It was from one of those carnival booths. The edges had been somewhat dog eared and the middle creased. Carefully, she took the photo out of the album and held it to her chest as she cried even more.

_Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay  
_

She so much wanted to awake from this nightmare. For him to be beside her and their children soundly asleep down the hall. Yet she knew that it was real. Painfully real.

_Chorus #2:_  
_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name_

_What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
__When For So Long, You Were Mine_

_I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You_

Her daughter Aurora's and son Paul Michael's baby books laid beside her red painted barefooted toenails. Her daughter was four and learning something new everyday. Her son was two and put the terrible toes to shame.

_So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind_

What hurt her most was not that he had necessarily cheated on her but that he had cheated _and_ left their family. She had no idea what to tell Aurora the next time she asked why didn't her daddy live with them anymore. She had skated around the subject and successfully distracted Aurora from receiving a straight answer.

_Chorus #2_

_I Remember When You Were Mine_

She remembered every second of every day that she had shared with him. Surrounded by daily reminders did that to a woman.

* * *

**A/N**: The other woman was not a OC but a real female wrestler. The first person to guess correctly in a review will recieve some insight information on one of my other wrestling stories (your choice as to which one).

Anonymous reviews are welcomed but please leave a email address so that I can contact you if you are correct.


End file.
